a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a air shroud for dissipating heat from an electronic component and more particularly to a air shroud installed in an interior of a computer case which can cover a specific electronic component on a circuit board. The air shroud is provided with an air entrance and an air exit, so as to form a passage for providing air to flow quickly, in an interior of the air shroud. A flexible thin piece is fixed in the passage, and the fast flowing air can be guided downward through the flexible thin piece, in order to enhance a heat dissipating by air to the specific electronic component.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The Taiwan Utility Patent M253826, Detachable “Air shroud without a Tool,” discloses a air shroud with two openings. A suction or ventilation fan is fixed on a top of an air passage of the air shroud, such that the air can be expelled out of the two openings in an opposite direction of flow in the passage, or the air can be guided into the passage from the two openings, respectively, in an opposite direction of flow and sucked out by the fan. However, this device can only enable the air to flow in and out in the passage inside the air shroud, and is not provided with an object of dissipating heat from an electronic component with the air. In addition, there is no electronic component in the air shroud.
The Taiwan Utility Patent M245503, “Air Guiding Structure which is Easy to Install and Disengage,” discloses an air guiding body which can be installed in a case for reducing a working temperature of an electronic component. However, as height of internal space of the air guiding body is a constant, if an electronic component on a circuit board is taller, the air guiding body will not be able to effectively cover and seal the electronic component in an air passage of the air guiding body. Furthermore, as a position and size of a notch installed by baffles at two sides of the air guiding body are constant, if the electronic component welded on the circuit board is larger in volume or taller in height, or the welding position is not corresponding to that of the notch, then the air guiding body will not be effectively installed and positioned on the circuit board.
The Taiwan Utility Patent M265675, “Computer Host and its Heat Dissipating Module,” discloses a flow guiding casing whose interior space is a constant; therefore, it can not be effectively adapted to a heat-generating electronic component of various volume or height.